Rainy Heart
by Snow'Queen YunJae
Summary: Hanya kisah Jaejoong yang terlalu menyukai Yunho. Ga bisa bikin summary, minat baca aja :) YunJae FF/Yaoi/Abal/DLDR/RnR/Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Rainy Heart.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort. Romance.

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 1.

Warning : Boy X Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No flame, No War (?).

_**Chapter 1 **_

Mata besar Jaejoong tengah menatap tanah yang kini di pijaknya, di bawah pohon mapel yang ada di samping gedung universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Di depannya ada seorang pria yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam dengan musangnya yang tajam seolah-olah megintimidasi.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berdiam diri pasca kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jaejoong pada Yunho, nama pria itu. Mungkin saja Yunho tengah memproses setiap bait kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi. Hanya saja rasa-rasanya setiap detik yang berlalu bagaikan sebuah dentingan boom waktu yang menunggu meledak bagi Jaejoong.

Sejujurnya, Jaejoong cukup sangsi untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Yunho, tapi perasaan yang bertahta semakin dalam dipelosok hatinya itu seakan tak tertahankan lagi. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti benar-benar ingin memiliki seseorang. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan hal ini, walaupun cukup banyak orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, menyukainya-dan disukainya. Tetap saja ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Perasaan ingin memilikinya memang sangat kuat tertanam dalam hati. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini Jaejoong tidak mengharapkan apapun, ia paham dalam kondisi seperti apa ia sekarang. Ia sangat paham bagaimana dirinya dan Yunho, dan seandainya pria itu juga menyukainya, maka ia harus membuat sebuah keputusan final.

Jaejoong sangat ingat bagaimana ia menjadi cukup akrab dengan Yunho seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya mereka memang saling mengenal satu sama lain Dan Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah mengelak, jika dari awal ia mengenal Yunho, ia tahu pria itu mampu menariknya ke dalam pusaran pesona yang dimilikinya, hanya saja ia cukup pintar untuk tidak terlalu mengenal Yunho, dulu.

Tapi, sekarang berubah cukup drastis. Pada awalnya Jaejoong ingin menjodohkan Yunho dengan sahabatnya yang baru ditinggalkan kekasihnya, ia sangat prihatin dengan keadaan sang sahabat dan mencoba untuk mencarikan seseorang yang baru yang menurutnya pantas untuk sahabatnya.

Beberapa daftar nama pria yang menurutnya sangat layak menjadi kekasih pun sudah tertata rapi untuk ditanyai satu persatu. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin setengah-setengah dalam membantu, ia ingin menanyakan apa dari beberapa pria itu sedang mencari kekasih.

Orang pertama yang menjadi sasarannya adalah Yunho, namun naas, saat detik pertama ia berbicara dengan pria itu rasa-rasanya jantungnya berdebar-debar hebat. Jaejoong cukup bisa tidak mengacuhkan hal itu selama beberapa saat. Tapi tidak akan bisa lagi saat Yunho mulai menjuruskan rayuan yang berefek sangat nyata untuk hatinya.

Seketika juga benteng pertahanannya untuk pria itu lenyap, ia seakan tergoda dan mulai menggoda. Dan sejak saat itu lah kedekatannya dengan Yunho mulai tercipta. Ia lupa tujuan awal apa yang menjadi alasannya mendekati pria itu. Sangat lupa karena instrumen yang sedang dimainkan oleh hatinya, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong tidak bisa memendamnya dan berakhir di sini.

"Joongie," panggilan yang cukup membuat telinga Jaejoong merinding itu diucapkan Yunho dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar sangat seksi.

Jaejoong segera mendongak menatap Yunho yang langsung mengajaknya beradu pandang. Perasaan gejolak yang dimilikinya seakan menggebu-gebu.

"Kau yakin bahwa kau menyukai _oppa_?" Tanya Yunho, sebuah keraguan memang nampak terlihat dari iris mata musangnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku tahu itu terlalu cepat, tapi seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, _oppa _adalah kriteria pria yang aku sukai."

Lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yunho kembali diam setelah jawaban yang cukup lugas diberikan Jaejoong, si pria cantik yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan khas dan yang disukainya. Yunho-lah yang meminta Jaejoong untuk terus memanggilnya _oppa_, ketika pria itu memanggilnya _oppa _dengan iseng.

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba Yunho bertanya demikian yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa _oppa_, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan hal itu, meski memang ada harapan untuk bisa lebih, tapi aku paham itu tidak akan mudah."

"Kau sendiri bilang kalau ada seseorang yang sudah menjadi tunanganmu, apa kau lupa?"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng, ia tersenyum miris ketika mendengar hal itu, salah satu fakta yang membuatnya sadar akan posisinya. "Aku tahu _oppa_, tapi aku menyukaimu."

"_Oppa _takut, jika nanti dia membunuh _oppa _karena itu," ujar Yunho sembari sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan membunuhmu atau melakukan apapun padamu karena itu," sahut Jaejoong dengan polos dan sangat yakin.

Yunho kembali diam, mungkin sedikit berpikir.

"Aku tidak memaksa _oppa _untuk itu atau menjawabnya, hanya saja jika _oppa _berhubungan dengan yang lain akan sulit bagiku terima. Tapi itu adalah hak _oppa_, mungkin aku akan menghilang beberapa waktu karena hal ini, hingga nanti kita bertemu lagi aku bisa menyapa _oppa _tanpa beban rasa yang saat ini menggelayutiku."

Yunho sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi, keningnya mengkerut dengan tatapan mata yang langsung terarah pada manik mata Jaejoong.

"_Oppa _yang akan menghilang, kau tidak perlu."

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat mendengar hal itu adalah sakit. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho tadi. Ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu di depan Yunho. Ia memang bukanlah seorang pria yang benar-benar kuat untuk menanggung perasaan itu, lagi pula ini juga kali pertamanya ada seseorang yang tidak menginginkannya.

"Jangan, biarkan aku yang menghilang dari hadapan _oppa_," ujar Jaejoong setelah otaknya bisa berpikir dengan baik. Memang, ia sudah merencanakan untuk menjauh dari Yunho setelah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pria itu. Keadaan diantara mereka faktor utama ia memikirkan itu. Bagi Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu cukup membuat hatinya lega sekaligus membuat keegoisannya memuncak, tapi sekali lagi, Jaejoong sadar akan posisinya.

Yunho menghela napas beratnya, pria itu melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong sebelum berkata, "Kita bicarakan ini besok, sekarang sudah waktunya kau pulang ke rumah bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, beberapa hari bersama Yunho membuat dirinya sedikit paham kebiasaan pria itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"_See you tomorrow, Princess_," ujar Yunho lembut, Jaejoong segera menatap lekat pria itu. Meskipun ia adalah seorang pria sama dengan Yunho, namun tak elak perasaan senang saat dipanggil princess membuat hatinya bergemuruh hebat.

Ia tersenyum menanggapi hal itu, "Ya _oppa_, semoga kau menyukaiku, keke ~ aku hanya bercanda," sahutnya sebelum melangkah menjauh dari Yunho dan tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu setelah mendengar sebuah harapannya yang tak pernah terwujud.

Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hadapan Yunho. Jika ia melakukan ini, sama saja tak ada hari esok untuknya bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengutarakan rasanya, ia juga bertekad akan menjauh dari Yunho setelah itu. Bukan apa-apa, alasannya cukup jelas dan singkat, Jaejoong ingin melupakan Yunho, melupakan rasa suka yang teramat pada pria itu, melupakan bagaimana hangatnya pria itu memperlakukanya.

Sikap Yunho padanya tadi cukup jelas, pria itu tidak membalas perkataan sukanya, Yunho hanya pernah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah kriteria uke yang disukai. Manis, sangat manis malahan, dan juga perhatian. Tapi, rupa-rupanya semua itu bukan jaminan untuk Yunho mengucap suka pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong tahu, alasan utama pria itu apa.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong sebelumnya pada Yunho, pria itu menghilang. Ia tidak pernah melihat keberadaan pria itu setelah obrolan mereka terakhir. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong benar-benar menyukainya, ia pikir Jaejoong hanya bercanda soal itu. Ia juga tidak terlalu menanggapi soal itu dengan baik tadinya, tapi jika Jaejoong menyukainya, ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab karena itu.

Desahan kesal lagi-lagi diembuskan Yunho, entah ia merasa cukup ganjil dengan keadaan ini. Ia bahkan sudah berteriak di taman kampus yang cukup banyak penghuninya. Rasa-rasanya perasaannya cukup tidak nyaman, ia merindukan seseorang, mungkin. Tapi bisakah ia sebut itu rindu. Entah ia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa Yunho?" Sebuah pertanyaan ditujukan untuknya sesaat setelah kembali menarik napas dalam. Ia menatap seorang pria imut yang kini menatapnya bingung namun terpatri senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pada pertanyaan tadi.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan menanggapinya, seperti paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Yunho sekarang, "Kangen seseorang?" Tanyanya seraya sedikit menaikkan alisnya ke atas.

"Hmm, ya Junsu."

"Kangen _Kitty_?"

Kening Yunho terangkat sempurna saat mendengar pertanyaan Junsu barusan. Sebenarnya bukan letak dari pertanyaannya, melainkan ketika ia mendengar nama Kitty disebut. Kitty adalah Jaejoong, itu adalah panggilan yang diberikan teman-temannya, Jaejoong memang terkesan sikapnya sangat mirip dengan seekor kucing. Itu kenapa semua yang mengenalnya lebih suka memanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"Ya," sahutnya singkat, memang benar pada saat ini ia tengah merindukan sosok manis itu. Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak perlu menghilang darinya, seharusnya dirinya lah yang menghilang seperti katanya, tapi ia sendiri tidak mampu melakukan itu, ia tidak bisa.

"_Kitty hyung,_ sedang menenangkan dirinya, Yun _hyung_, nanti juga kembali," ujar Junsu menatap lamat-lamat ekspresi yang dipasang wajah Yunho.

"Dia tidak perlu menghindar," sahut Yunho.

"Bukan menghindar, hanya sedang dalam masa melupakanmu."

Yunho segera mendongak, menatap kehadiran pria bersuara husky yang tersenyum remeh padanya.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak mau dilupakan," ucap Yunho sedikit memamerkan seringainnya pada pria itu.

"Junsu, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Junsu segera mengangguk pada permintaan yang diucapkan pria itu. "Baiklah Yoochun," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan kedua pria itu di taman.

"Apa kau serius dengan Jaejoong?" Segera setelah kepergian Junsu, Yoochun melancarkan aksi serangannya pada Yunho.

"Serius? Maksudmu?" Kening Yunho terangkat sebelah, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yoochun kali ini.

"Serius dengannya, tidak mempermainkannya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaannya padamu, Joongie itu sensitif," ucap Yoochun yang merujuk pada sikap Jaejoong pada akhir kalimatnya. Jaejoong memang teramat sensitif, semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu dengan sangat baik. Dan Yoochun hanya mengingatkan itu pada Yunho, pada pria yang disukai _sahabat_nya itu. Jika Yunho paham akan hal itu tentu ia akan paham bagaimana Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku mempermainkannya, dan ya, aku tahu dia sangat sensitif," Yunho menatap lekat Yoochun, kemudian menambahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipertanyakan otaknya, "Kau siapanya Jaejoong?"

Yoochun terkekeh pelan ia menatap musang Yunho sedikit berbeda. "Aku _hyung_nya."

"Bagus, katakan pada Jaejoong aku menunggunya di sini!"

Yoochun tergelak mendengar perkataan Yunho yang sedikit bernada perintah itu untuknya. Jujur saja pria ini kurang percaya dengan Yunho, setidaknya Yoochun mempunyai alasan kuat untuk itu.

"Joongie sedang dalam pengawasanku, sebelum aku menyuruhnya ke sini, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukainya? Jika kau jawab pertanyaanku, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk ke sini."

"Aku baru saja dekat dengannya, suka atau tidak suka adalah urusanku dengan Jaejoong, oh ayolah apa aku harus mengatakan itu padamu Yoochun?"

Yoochun sedikit berpikir, yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar, hanya saja Yoochun tidak rela jika melihat Jaejoong tersakiti atau lebih tepatnya ia khawatir pada keadaan Jaejoong lebih dari sekarang ini. Jujur saja, ia tidak percaya dengan Yunho. Ia pria dan berstatus seorang _seme_, ia paham bagaimana sikap seorang seme, tapi memberi kepercayaan sedikit pada Yunho mungkin bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruhnya ke sini," ucap Yoochun pada akhirnya.

"_Thank bro,_" ucap Yunho, ia tersenyum tipis pada Yoochun yang hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengambil ponselnya di balik saku celana jeansnya.

"Dia akan ke sini sebentar lagi," ujar Yoochun setelah menuliskan sederetan kata singkat pada pesan teks yang dikirimkannya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Entahlah, ini jadinya kayak gimana aku ga tau ~ . Hanya menuliskan kisahku di RP (Role Players ) akhir" ini,

Heeey ~ anak RP khususnya member DBSK, You Know Me, rite ? Tentu kalian kenal, sudah jelas disebut siapa aku -3- -sebelum ditanyain aku ngaku duluan ini-

Okey ini mungkin sangat pendek tapi cukup membuatku nyesek (?) saat nulisnya,

Thank buat U-Know Jung Yunho yang udah bersedia liatin isi PM nya sama itu Yun sehingga aku bisa kasih scene percakapan kalian. Thank...

Maaf buat anak Dorm -kalau ada yang baca- admin sekaligus owner kalian sudah bikin dorm galau kemarin" :3

Thank buat Fams RP yang luar biasa, Buat Chwang ~ Kekeke, tuan putri menulis ff gaje ini ~ Maaf pengawalku, aku tidak kuat dengan rasa itu (?)

Dan Maaf buat yang di sana, meski udah dikasarin rasanya tetep sama seperti kemarin. Maaf, maaf. -plaak-

Maaf buat my beloved couple in RP, dia mirip kamu ~ thats why aku suka dia -plaak- but i'm still love you my Yunyunniendut ~ xD

Kalau ga ngerti tanyain aja ne ~

FFyang unfaithful juga berasal dari RP -bagi yang ada baca ff itu- sebenarnya kejadian bersangkutan, karena belum ada endingnya di RP sana aku ga tau mau bikin sekuel apa, kalau mengarang (?) lagi ga punya ide -3-

Dan tentu Thank buat yang mau baca dan mau kasih reviewnya sebagai rasa menghargai ini ~ -bow-

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Rainy Heart.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort. Romance.

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 2.

Warning : Boy X Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No flame, No War (?).

_**Chapter 2 **_

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok pria yang bersandar pada kursi taman di area kampusnya. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan takut dan bergemuruh hebat mulai melanda.

Bukan takut pada Yunho, hanya saja ia takut pada dirinya sendiri, takut jika perasaan suka yang selama beberapa hari ini berusaha dibunuhnya tidak juga hilang. Sekarang saja jantungnya berdetak teramat cepat. Diaturnya perlahan napasnya sebelum kembali melangkah ke arah Yunho.

"Hnn," gumam Jaejoong saat tepat ia berada di hadapan Yunho. Seketika itu pun kedua kelopak mata musang Yunho yang tadinya menutup membuka, menampakkan musangnya yang menghanyutkan.

Yunho tersenyum manis selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap lekat Jaejoong, "Hi _Kitten_."

"_Ne_, hii," sahut Jaejoong pelan pada sapaan Yunho yang sedikit membuat jantungnya lebih cepat berdetak lagi.

"Ada yang ingin _oppa _bicarakan, tapi jujur saat ini kepala _oppa _sakit sekali, " ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya lembut Yunho yang ada di depannya. Garis wajah pria itu terlihat lelah.

"Istirahat _oppa_," ujar Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi pada Yunho.

"Hmm _oppa _tidak bohong Joongie, kepala _oppa _benar-benar sakit."

"_Ne_, maka dari itu istirahatlah _oppa_."

Sejenak mereka terdiam, Jaejoong hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yunho. Perasaannya yang tadi menggebu-gebu kian membara ditambah kekhawatiran akan keadaan Yunho sekarang.

Namun, belum ada satu menit keheningan yang tercipta, Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong dengan pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu merengkuh tubuh kurusnya ke dalam pelukan yang nyaman dan hangat.

Awalnya Jaejoong memang sangat terkejut, tapi beberapa detik berlalu pipinya memerah, dan dengan malu-malu ia membalas pelukan Yunho. Sungguh hatinya benar-benar terasa sangat senang dibuat pria itu.

"_Oppa _istirahat sebentar, nanti _oppa _akan ke apartemenmu, ada yang ingin _oppa _bicarakan padamu," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan mata mereka sebelum berucap, "Minum obat dan istirahatlah, _oppa_."

"Iya Joongie," ucap Yunho sembari menatap gemas pada Jaejoong, sebelum pelukan mereka berakhir dan pertemuan singkat mereka terpisah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Yunho yang kini berada di depan pintu apartemennya, ia tersenyum senang saat bibir hati milik Yunho melengkung. Jujur saja, tadinya ia sempat berpikir jika Yunho akan menemuinya besok. Pria itu terlihat lelah dan mengeluh sakit tadi, hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak yakin akan kehadiran Yunho di sini.

"Joongie _oppa _mau bicara," ujar Yunho tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia membuka lebar pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk, memberi isyarat untuk pria itu duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamunya dan hendak ke arah dapur untuk menjamu sang tamu.

Namun belum beberapa langkah Jaejoong meninggalkan area ruang tamu, Yunho sudah mengangkat suaranya," Tidak perlu repot-repot, duduklah dan dengarkan _oppa _berbicara."

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, ia segera membalik badannya dan menatap Yunho lamat-lamat sebelum menghampiri pria itu lagi dan duduk di seberang sofa yang di duduki Yunho.

"Apa yang ingin _oppa _bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit sangsi sebenarnya untuknya bertanya.

Yunho sedikit menghela napasnya, sedikit melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk menatap lekat kedua mata besar pria di depannya itu.

"Apa kau masih menyukai _oppa_?" pertanyaan yang tanpa basa-basi itu langsung disodorkan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Pipi seputih porselen milik Jaejoong segera dihiasi rona merah muda. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho mempertanyakan hal itu. Dan tentu, tanpa berpikir dua kali Jaejoong tahu jawabannya apa. Ia sangat sadar jika waktu menghilangnya untuk membunuh perasaan itu tak pernah bisa.

Faktanya perasaan suka yang ditujukannya untuk Yunho masih sama. Tidak berubah. Malah perasaan rindu lebih menggebu-gebu dari sebelumnya.

"Apa rasa suka akan hilang semudah angin berhembus _oppa_?" Sahut Jaejoong dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang mengharuskan Yunho untuk mengartikan istilahnya itu.

Jaejoong juga membalas tatapan Yunho yang semakin intens. Selang beberapa detik ia melihat senyuman melengkuh di bibir hati pria itu.

"Dengarkan _oppa_, Joongie. _Oppa _tidak akan membuat hubungan dengan siapa pun, sesuka-sukanya _oppa_, sesayang-sayangnya _oppa_, atau secinta-cintanya _oppa _pada orang itu, _oppa _tidak akan membuat hubungan dengannya, tidak dengan siapa pun. Jadi Joongie, _oppa _tidak akan melarang jika kau ingin bermanja-manja dengan _oppa_, minta perhatian _oppa _dan semacamnya, bisa dikatakan _uncomitted_, apa kau bisa menerimanya?"

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong sedikit membesar dengan kening tertaut sempurna. Otaknya masih memproses tiap kata yang tadi diucapkan Yunho. Ia paham, sangat paham apa yang dimaksudkan Yunho barusan.

Hanya saja, perasaan kecewanya lebih dominan sekarang, ia berharap jika pria itu mengucapkan kata suka pada dirinya. Bukan sebuah kalimat yang menawarkan hubungan tanpa status apapun itu. Jauh diatas segala keinginannya, ia hanya ingin Yunho membalas perasaan sukanya.

Sebelumnya pria itu sudah mengucapkan jika dirinya adalah _type _uke kesukaannya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong cukup semangat untuk membuat Yunho menyukainya, tapi faktanya hingga sekarang pria itu belum mengucap kata sukanya. Miris, jika ia boleh jujur tentang perasaannya sekarang.

Jaejoong sedikit berpikir tentang penawaran Yunho tadi. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mendesah pelan. Bagaimana pun ia berpikir, ia tak akan pernah bisa, perasaan mendambanya yang terlalu menyukai Yunho membuatnya kalap mata. Ia hanya ingin Yunho, dekat dengan pria itu dan berpikir jika pria itu adalah miliknya saat bersama dengannya.

Mungkin tidak buruk juga menjalin hubungan tanpa status apapun dengan Yunho. Apa lagi pria itu bilang ia tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun termasuk orang yang dicintainya. Jadi menurut Jaejoong, kondisi siapa pun yang dekat dengan Yunho bisa jadi sama dengannya.

Ia menggeleng pelan, mengingat apa yang dipikirkannya barusan, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menepis perasaan sesak yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia harus tahu bagaimana posisinya jika ia menyetujui untuk hubungan yang ditawarkan Yunho. Dan ia harus bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan baik dalam hubungannya kelak.

Perlahan Jaejoong menatap manik musang Yunho yang teduh, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelumnya berucap, "Aku mengerti _oppa_."

"Jadi apa kau masih suka dengan _oppa_?" Tanya Yunho dan segera diangguki Jaejoong.

"Aku suka _oppa_, aku mengerti apa yang _oppa _maksud," sahut Jaejoong, ia malu harus mengakui secara langsung lagi jika ia menyukai Yunho.

Pria itu bergegas berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya, membuat Jaejoong bingung dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Yunho tadi. Namun senyuman manis terkembang di bibirnya setelah Yunho menjatuhkan pantatnya tepat di samping Jaejoong duduk.

"_Oppa _merindukanmu, _Kitten_," ujar Yunho seraya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan mencium pipi seputih susu yang merona itu dengan mesra.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _oppa_," sahut Jaejoong dan mengusap lengan besar Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menghilang hmm?" Yunho sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya ia masih mengecupi pipi putih Jaejoong yang semakin merona merah.

"Bukankah aku bilang ingin menghilangkan perasaan suka ku padamu _oppa_? Aku berusaha menjauh dari semua hal yang mengingatkanku dengan _oppa_, aku bahkan pindah ke apartemen lain supaya tidak mengingat jika _oppa _pernah berada di sini bersamaku," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang dikatakannya sangat benar. Ia membeli apartemen baru hanya untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan Yunho jika pria itu mencarinya.

"Tapi _oppa _tidak ingin kau menghilang seperti itu, Sayang," ujar Yunho dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya.

"Aku tahu, mereka mengatakannya, _oppa _mencariku, menitipkan salam pada Changmin, mengatakan merindukanku, dan..."

"Mereka mengetahui di mana kau berada, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka memberitahuku," potong cepat Yunho dan menatap dalam bola mata besar Jaejoong.

"Aku menyuruh mereka merahasiakannya, _**mianhae oppa**_," sesal Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa sangat bersalah karena itu.

"Tidak masalah, sekarang jangan coba menghilang lagi dariku, _Kitten_. Atau kau akan kumakan jika berani melakukan itu," ancam Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Ancaman Yunho menurutnya hanya main-main saja. Mana berani pria itu melakukan hal semacam itu, sedangkan menurutnya hubungan mereka tidak mempunyai status meski jika disamakan mungkin hubungan yang baru dijalani ini bisa disebut sebagai pacaran. Tapi tentu hal itu jelas berbeda.

"_Oppa _tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu, Joongie. Kau pahamkan bagaimana hubungan yang akan kita jalani?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, jelas ia sangat paham bagaimana itu.

"Aku paham _oppa_," sahutnya dengan tersenyum tipis yang mulai menyiratkan kekecewaan, lagi. Namun segera tubuhnya direngkuh kembali oleh Yunho dan memeluk erat, seakan-akan pria itu tak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah selama beberapa hari Jaejoong menjalani hubungan itu dengan Yunho. Hari-harinya seakan sangat berwarna, Yunho benar-benar pria yang selalu diidamkannya menjadi kekasih. Sikap dingin pria itu yang menurutnya sangat keren, gaya bicara pria itu, keromantisan Yunho dan bagaimana _manly_-nya Yunho menurutnya.

Setiap hari bersama Yunho membuatnya seakan melambung tinggi, ia begitu lupa daratan, seluruh teman-teman kampusnya bahkan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunho. Meski mungkin dalam asumsi publik mereka berdua berpacaran, hal itu sedikitpun tidak membuat Jaejoong keberatan. Malah bisa dikatakan ia senang.

Ia juga senang mengumbar kemesraan dengan Yunho, pria itu memang sangat dingin jika di luar, tapi Yunho sendiri juga tidak mengelak jika ia dalam hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Sesekali bahkan Yunho kepergok ingin berbuat mesum padanya.

Seperti hari ini, entah kenapa Yunho terlihat sangat liar sekarang. Ia menciumi Jaejoong tanpa henti sejak mereka tiba di apartemen milik Jaejoong. Sesekali juga tangan besar pria itu menangkup _butt_nya, Jaejoong masih membiarkannya, menurutnya ini cukup wajar.

Tapi setelah tangan besar itu mulai meremas _butt_nya, Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan mengakhiri ciumannya. Ia menatap lekat Yunho yang memasang tampang tak bersalahnya.

"Tangannya mulai nakal, _ne_," ujar Jaejoong berusaha menyuarakan protesannya secara halus.

"Hmm, tidak boleh?" tanya Yunho polos yang kontan membuat Jaejoong ingin terkekeh.

"_Oppa_, dalam hubungan seperti ini, aku berhak menolak bukan? _Oppa _boleh memelukku, menciumku tapi _oppa _tidak bisa menyentuhku lebih, sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," sahut Jaejoong, ia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit menjauh dari Yunho.

Ekspresi pria itu setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong sedikit berbeda, Yunho menjilat bibirnya sekilas, "_Oppa _mengerti," ucap Yunho singkat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hmm_ ne_," Jaejoong sadar keadaan mereka mulai canggung. Yunho type orang yang tak bisa dikekang, dan Jaejoong sendiri paham akan itu.

"_Oppa _mengantuk lebih baik _oppa _pulang dan tidur."

Segera Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho yang mulai bangkit dari sofa, ia cukup paham pria itu hanya dalam _mood _yang buruk setelah dirinya menolak sentuhan erotis yang mulai dilancarkan Yunho tadi.

"Baiklah _oppa_, apa _oppa _akan menemuiku lagi?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"_Oppa _tidak tahu, tapi akan _oppa _usahakan nanti," jawab Yunho dan mengecup sekilas cherry _lips _Jaejoong. "Sampai nanti, _Kitten_," sambungnya dan menghilang dari pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah cukup panjang, entah sebuah perasaan mengganjal mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Mengingat Yunho yang kontan berubah karena ia tak mau disentuh oleh pria itu membuat berbagai spekulasi memenuhi otaknya.

Apa lagi beberapa pendapat teman dekatnya yang menyatakan jika Yunho hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Ia segera menggeleng menepis hal itu untuk singgah lebih jauh dalam benaknya.

Tapi Jaejoong juga bukan orang yang sangat bodoh yang tak bisa membedakan cinta dan kesenangan semata. Ia tahu jika pria itu mencintainya, maka Yunho tak akan bersikap seperti yang tadi. Sama seperti pacar-pacarnya terdahulu, mereka selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan Jaejoong bukan kenyamanan diri mereka. Tapi Yunho...

"Ck, aku percaya pada oppa," gumam Jaejoong, hanya untuk mengusir pikiran dan rasa gelisahnya yang perlahan menjalarinya. Ia memijit pelan pelipis sebelum memutuskan masuk kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Singkat banget 1600'an, kata"nya juga aku sembarang (?) milih, alias asal tulis langsung kekeke.

Jika boleh jujur aku malas teramat sangat malas untuk menulis ff ini. Eeerrrr udah aku bilangkan ya ini pengalaman aku di RPW (RolePlayers World) yang dimana si Jaejoong itu adalah aku sendiri -_- -plaak- aku ngeRP'in Jaejoong, dengan Nick Name Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie.

Well, sekali lagi aku bener" ilfeel buat ini ff, selain aku merasa dibodohi habis"an sama RP Yunho yang aku ceritain ini. Trus masih sakitnya tuh di sini -tunjuk dada- xD . Aku ga akan ngakhiri ini dengan sad ending kok, meski di RPnya emang sad broken dan apa lah itu. Aku akan bikin happy ending, tapi ya itu aku ogah"an nulisnya. Tinggal 2 chap lagi sih karena ini pendek ._.

Maaf eyd ga beraturan typo di mana"

_Spesial : _Jung Yunho type es batu ~ makasih semua"nya ya hun ~ . i'm so sorry for this story line, and love you, hun. Happy anniversary 28 month.

Balas review :

Shim JaeCho : annyeong, iya lanjut maaf ya aku asal nulisnya ._.

DaeMinJae : gomawo ne ~ ga ada yoosu. yunjae fokus.

Vic89 : next.

DahsyatNyaff : hee iya manis banget emang -plaak-

Ai Rin Lee : kurang pahamnya dimana ? kekeke ~ mungkin emang pendeskripsiannya aku kurang disini.

ShinJiWoo920202 : -ketawa miris- itu yang terjadi ~ PHP hnnn u,u

yunkissjae : Iya anak rp ._. Dorm Dbsk ada kok, dorm khusus rp db indo cari aja. DBSK Dorm Indo ++ aku ownernya sih kebetulan -plaak-

vianashim : lanjut...

Guest : Chwaaaaang ~~~ aku malas lanjutinnya, kamu tau sendiri aku udah keburu ilfil sama itu orang -_- kampret emang xD

yuunicorn : iya yuu ~ dan ini pun umma nulisnya asal"an. Sebenarnya malas tapi tanggung jawab sama ff ini. Lagian kalau nanti" umma beneran ga mau nulis ff ini. terlanjur ilfeel banget (?) sama yang diceritain.

AulChan12 : gomawo ~ . Kalau menceritain itu mesti flashback dong ~ dan eerr malas nostalgia gimana dulu si JJ -cough- dket sama Yuno.

HunHanCherry1220 : kok kamu tau sih nick name fbnya Yuno O.o . iya berasa hidup di ff banget banget banget. banyak cerita sebenarnya dirp itu cuma yang membekas itu yang paling eerrr... Jawabannya yunho ga suka JJ. tapi endingnya ga akan sad.

nickeYJcassie : Ooh, RP itu role players, yang kita (?) memainkan character idol yang di peranin, jadi tugasnya Fans service dan semacamnya gitu, di samping itu juga bisa bercouple. Saya yunjae shipper jadi dirp saya -sebagai rp JJ- mencari Yunho sebagai pasangan saya. Ini cuma salah satu kisah di rp ._.

Yang snow queen udah update chap 6 . Yang unfaithfull itu belum ada ending storynya di rp ._.

Iya kesukaan beda" dan lagian aku anak baru kok unn (?) updatenya lama juga jadi ga apa" lah :)

makasih sudah menyukai gaya penulisan aku :D -bow-

IroChang Kewerr-Kewerr : apa sih naaaaak ~ . Kan emak udah bilang cerita emak nak u,u . Emang di cerita emak sama si kampret (?) ada Changminnya ya ? cuma ada si Minn dikit xD

nidayjshero : kayaknya disini sudah aku jelasin ya ._.

princesssparkyu : ada si putri jaejoong (?) -3- kamu kan tau kisah ini udah meluber ke rp dbsk lain xD

MaxMin : lanjut :)

Thank buat yang mau baca, nyempetin baca dan kasih reviews nya.

Thank ^^

.

.

.


End file.
